Bryce Wren CP
Bryce Matthew Wren is best known as the stuttering astrophysicist. His work in the field of astrophysics and temporal mechanics have yearned him several distinctions as well as the honour to teach at both Starfleet Academy and the University of Bajor. Currently, he is living on the USS Annapolis as the Chief of Science. Background Information His parents are known to have the typical WASP mentalities, believing in racial stereotypes and keeping bloodlines to one species. This caused contention in the family when his sister married an African. He was once referenced as having an older sister named "Lisa" who was an officer on the USS Manning. In May, 2373 Bryce explains to Qadira that he got his stuttering when he watched his father die in his mother's arms. This recount of history is not considered accurate. Bryce lives with a neurological disorder instigated by an attack on him by the Romulan government and Kehal S'Harien CP. Personal Life Maria Hudson (2367-2367): Bryce met his former girlfriend, Maria Hudson, during his last year in the Academy, Bryce was faced with horrible accusations from a Cadet Maria Hudson and Cadet William Bond. Bryce attempts to tell Allysaan his memory of events in Post 941. Allysann S'Harien CP (2372-2374; 2382-2383): Bryce met his ex-fiance on Deep Space Nine when they were both science officers. Soon enough, they realized their feelings for the other and formed a relationship. They remained together until Allysaan discovered she was pregnant with triplets - thanks to sabotage in the infirmary by Alyn Gardner. Their relationship went on the rocks and Bryce asked she get an abortion but Allysann refused. Later, an incident with Cathasach Una caused her to lose the babies. Her and Bryce could not repair the damage and became estranged. After her assimilation from the borg and a failed engagement to Cathasach Una, Bryce and Allysann became close once more but was sabotaged when Kehal S'Harien discovered Three was carrying the memories of his assimilated wife N'alae S'Harien. To win her over he subjected Bryce to a neurological agent that placed him into a coma. When Bryce awoke from his coma (c. 2382), he was confronted, once again with the decision to work things out with Three (who is slowly becoming more Allysaan again). When Three/Allysann was made into a widow, the temptation rose and Bryce left his girlfriend at the time, Cadence Maddix. Allysann eventually made the decision that she could not wait for Bryce to love her and they broke up. They never spoke again. Alyn Gardner (2374-2374): Bryce met his lover while he was with Allysann. Enamored with him, Alyn used drugs in her lipstick and in a tea to coerce Bryce into an intimate relationship. When Bryce discovered she was sick with a brain tumour and was arrested they were briefly apart but then got back together afterwards. Alyn eventually decided to leave the Federation and join the Maquis. They are no longer in contact. Ashley Moss 2385-2386: Bryce met Ashley when she was his voice coach and they started a relationship, serving together for a year on the USS Valiant only to realize they were better friends and leave on mutual terms. Children Bryce adopted one child named Matilda Henny-Wren after the tragic death of her parents. More information may be found at the link. "Did you hear about that accident on Bajor? The lab explosion in the science department by Tronos Province?...It's bad news I know, just, a lot of people died, well...seven people died. A couple of them were parents and their kids are being held up in umm I don't know, child services." (Post 9969). NOTE: In a different orb vision universe, he had a child named Isaiah Wren with Vala Phoenix. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2363-2367, Bryce dove into the mutiple fields of Astrophysics, Quantum Mechanics and Temporal Anomalies. Despite his troubles with Maria Hudson and William Bond, Bryce eventually graduated as Valedictorian. Military Service Upon graduation, Bryce was sent to the USS Trinidad. He stayed on board for two years before a transfer to the USS McKenzie. Finally, in hopes of making it big, he took a position on Deep Space Nine as part of a six person science head headed by Jadzia Dax. Others on the team science team found at Science Team - 2372. Bryce worked on a future predicting device with Marlon Nadis in 2373. Eventually, as the Dominion War broke out, Bryce was placed in Ops on the communication station to aid in his stuttering. He later took over as Chief of Sciences on Deep Space Nine when the war was over (2375 - 2376), did a brief tour as the USS Fenrir's Chief of Science (2376) before he was then was offered a position as Professor of Astrophysics at Starfleet Academy. He taught there for several years until he took a position as Science Supervisor on the USS Valiant for Red Squad in 2385. Eventually he, once again, became Chief of Science at DS9. In 2379, Bryce develops a temporal communication method utilizing subspace to almost instantaneously send massages from one place in the quadrant to the other. It reduces wait time and lags as time is literally manipulated to give the illusion of automatic sending/retrieval. For this innovation he is given a promotion to Commander and awarded the Soong Science Ribbon. Bryce eventually ended up as the Chief Science officer on the USS Annapolis in 2400 - after his daughter got into Starfleet Academy. Rank History: Ensign: 2367-2374 ** Lieutenant: 2374-2375 ** Lt. Commander: 2375-2379 ** Commander: 2379-Current Reprimands The majority of Bryce's reprimands involve his gross negligence involving temporal travelling. He has been sited for more violations than Captain James T. Kirk but continues to get away with it because Federation Intelligence is concerned about Bryce's vast knowledge being anywhere but in the hands of Starfleet. In 2383, he was suspended for a month after evidence was unveiled that he played an instrumental part in Amity Liu retrieval of Yintar Ioan from the Hebitian Kingdom of Khu'laa. Also, Bryce has received a mark for striking another officer in 2376 when he confronted Cathasach Una in regards to the Trill's relationship with Allysaan Knight. 1 Bryce Wren CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Red Squad Category:CP Double Profile Category:USS Annapolis Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2346 Category:All Characters